


Milf Next Door

by Fearcrow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Children, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Hatred, I Ship It, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kids might get two daddies, MILFs, Multi, Pappy Daddy and Sansy Daddy, Racism, Skeletons, Smut, Undyne - Freeform, Voice Kink, We're about to get more fluff before angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: You're a mother of two just trying to live your life after your husband left you. You meet two Skeleton monsters that move in next door. You slowly realize you're in love with a goofy, tall, sexy skeleton that has a lot of emotional baggage.





	1. Monsters don't live under the bed son.

“Mom,” your son called from the yard as he watched the new neighbors move in, “remember how Dad talked about monsters not being real? And that they only lived in closets and under beds?” 

You were busy getting your youngest daughter cleaned up after she had taken a nasty fall in the yard and scraped her knees up, so you didn’t bother to look over to see what your oldest was even talking about. “Yes dear, what about them?” You continued to clean the wounds then grabbed out the bandaids applying it to her wounds. She was only three years old, your oldest being six. 

“Well there’s monsters outside of my bed.” Called out sounding happy about it. 

Your son had outgrown his fear of the monsters hiding in the dark areas of his room. Your daughter hadn’t gone through that phase yet. But you knew it was coming. 

“There all better.” You cooed at your daughter as you kissed her knees earning giggles from the little girl. “Alright, go play now.” 

Turning around you finally looked at your son you were about to ask, ‘what are you talking about’? but then noticed he was staring up at a tall lanky skeleton monster who was staring back at your son with an amused expression on his face. You son expression was a mix between awe and I’m not scared of you. 

“Oi, Rylan stop staring. It’s Impolite.” You chided as you smacked him lightly on the arm causing him to look at you with an “I’m sorry” look. 

“Don’t look at me with the I’m sorry look, point it at him.” Wait was the skeleton a him? Was that speciesist? You weren’t sure, but you were not going to ask and make yourself look rude or anything. 

“I’m sorry, he usually isn’t like this. He’s never seen a monster before.” You looked up at the tall skeleton and smiled a bit. 

What you weren’t expecting was… 

“Pfft, s’fine. No harm done.” 

He had a deep voice that sounded like he was from Brooklyn maybe? You weren’t aware that monsters had accents. It was… hot… OH STARS… did you just think his voice was hot? Ok, don’t focus on that, just cause you haven’t been in the dating game in forever doesn’t mean you get to all hot and bothered by his voice. 

You could feel your face flush as you looked downward and away from him. “Well, thank you for not being angry. My name is Nilah Vonphear and that’s Rylan and this little one is Krystah. Rylan is six and Kyrstah is only three.” You smiled at him. 

Papyrus nodded his head watching as the youngest of your children was busy chasing a grasshopper around. He smiled seeing how carefree she was. “Nice to meet ya. Name’s Papyrus.” He held out his boney hand and you shook it. You didn’t flinch or hesitate and that smile. Stars it was really pretty. 

Looking at you he noted that you were dressed in thin looking sweat pants, with a long black shirt on, and a black hoodie with cat slippers. Nothing like pornos made hot moms out to be like, but even better than a porno, your eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel, your hair dirty dish blonde, and peach colored skin. Your kids he noticed looked a bit like you. Rylan had your hair and eyes, but he guessed his Father’s nose. Krystah from what he could see had darker colored hair almost brown, but with the same hazel eyes. She had your nose. A cute little button nose. 

He didn’t want to freak out the kids, especially the young one so he would do a check on your soul later, but from how you interacted you seemed like a good person.

“MUTT, YOU LAZYBONES. HELP ME MOVE THIS FURNITURE AT ONCE.” Sans yelled at him. 

Your eyes looked over seeing a shorter skeleton, this one dressed much differently from the taller on. 

Papyrus wore a burnt orange almost red turtle neck shirt with black like skinny jeans, a belt, a pair of old black boots, and a hoodie with fur lining the hood down to the bottom of the coat to the zipper. He also had on a dog collar? 

The shorter skeleton wore black pants, a sleeveless black top with a purple scarf around his neck, his boots even had heels. They both had sharp pointed teeth, but Papyrus had a gold tooth were a canine had apparently once been. 

The shorter one flat out ignored you but you heard your son whisper “Whoa, there’s two of em.” 

You sighed looking at the time as you realized it was lunch time. “Alright guys stay in the yard. I’m going to make food.” 

You knew Rylan would watch his kid sister, he was always the protective type as he turned his back on the skeletons and went to play with her. 

You went inside to fix… what the hell were you going to fix? Looking inside your cabinet you sighed. That’s right, you still had to go shopping for food. Ugh, looks like pizza again. You briefly wondered if your kids would ever get sick of pizza… nah you decided. They were just as crazy as you were and you loved pizza.


	2. Star Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans pov, star gazing with Papyrus.

Sans had been moving boxes into the new house not really paying attention to the kids outside at the house right next to them. Too many breakables in the boxes to be paying attention. Yet he heard a loud gasp coming from that home and suspected it was the child based on voice alone. 

Glancing over he saw that he was correct, and it was male child. Papyrus that lazy bones had abandoned helping to go stare at the tiny human. Sans rolled his indigo eye lights and muttered under his breath. Muttering about how useless and lazy his brother was. He was about to reprimand his brother when he heard the boy call out to his mom. 

“Mom, remember how Dad talked about monsters not being real? And that they only lived in closets and under beds?”  
Tsk, go figure the kid would go with that reference. He set the boxes down and just listened to this conversation before reprimanding his brother. 

He heard your voice loud and clear sounding occupied. Looking over it seemed the youngest human had fallen down, and you were treating her wounds. At least you were a good Mother. “Yes dear, what about them?”

From then on, he listened to the conversation. He noted that you didn’t hesitate in shaking his brother’s hand, you smiled, a genuine smile. Your son didn’t look scared either and your daughter was too young to care.

He listened but he was still unsure of humans, his brother had taken a liking to them however, would bring the weak things home and candoodle them all night long. It got frustrating. It’s actually why they got kicked out of their apartment, the landlord got tired of seeing human women do the “walk of shame” and they couldn’t live with Asgore and Chara anymore cause of Mutt’s bad habits. 

So, when he noticed you looking over he promptly ignored you calling his brother back to him this once. He watched as Papyrus moved over and you went off to feed the tiny little humans. 

“YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME DO THIS ALL BY MYSELF.” He chided his brother. 

Papyrus just smirked and got back to work moving furniture by teleporting it into the house. 

Once done Sans immediately started to unpack as his brother took a lazy nap on the couch. 

/ /

The pizza arrived, and you paid the guy, but when he made his rude off hand comment about how monsters were better off underground and shouldn’t mingle with humans you gave him a different type of tip. 

“You should learn compassion and respect. Those monsters didn’t deserve to be underground. Humans should have taken their place.” 

You watched as he scoffed at you over what you just said. Like it was the most offensive thing he’d ever heard. “Fuck you bitch.” He replied as you grinned and just pointed for him to leave. 

“Off my porch you speciesist fuckcunt.” You still smiled while saying it. 

You didn’t notice the smaller skeleton at the window to the kitchen looking at you and hearing every word you said. 

/ /  
Sans shook his head, such fowl language. He sighed though, you were different from other humans he had met. Granted he was still slightly unsure of you, but you just stood up for monsters. You seemed nice, maybe he was just worried too much?   
Yes, he had humans scream at him in the time they lived on the surface; only a year; other ignored him, he barely got the job he got now and was treated like well… dirt. In fact dirt in his bosses eyes was probably better. 

“MUTT YOU NO GOOD LAZY BONES GO TO THE STORE AND BUY THE INGREDIENTS I NEED SO I CAN MAKE DINNER FOR TONIGHT.” 

Papyrus opened an eyesocket and looked at him, “Aight m’lord brat berry.” 

Sans turned and stared at him but before he could scream Papyrus vanished causing Sans to clench his fists and glare at the spot; fuming internally. 

/ /   
You put the kiddos to bed and kissed them on their cute little heads after reading them “good night moon” for the third time that night. 

Finally, you could relax and just not worry. Tomorrow though you’d have to find a babysitter or take the kids with you to work and while work was lenient about it, it wasn’t always the best idea. 

You worked at gas station and it was hard watching your kids, keeping them entertained while you worked. At least during the school week, it was easier, but shit, this was the summer… and kids were out of school. 

You needed a vacation. Husband wasn’t paying child support; the rat ran off with your last boss which got you fired cause she’s a bitch. Walking outside as it was night now you sat down on the porch and looked up at the night sky. From here you could sort of see the stars, in the city you couldn’t see them at all. But here in the country it was a bit better. 

The whole reason you moved out here was to get away from the bigots, the assholes, and the bitches of the world. It was peaceful here. Living was cheaper here, and the food much much better. 

Yep, you rather liked living on the outskirts of Ebbot City. It was cozy, and you got to see the stars. 

Hearing a crunch of the grass you look up and see the tall skeleton looking down at you. “Ya look comfy. Want some company darlin’?” he asked nonchalantly. 

“Sure. I wouldn’t mind the company.” You smile at him and patted the grass next to you. He was easily able to just walk right over the fence with how tall he was. He was at least a good seven feet you figured. Always having to make you look up to see his face otherwise you were facing his torso. 

Papyrus moved to lay down on the grass as he looked up at the stars. The two of you just falling into quiet peace. This was something you could get use to. No need to talk all the time or find something to talk about. It was… wonderful. And you felt comfortable around the tall skeleton for some unknown reason. 

So when you started feeling yourself falling asleep you decided it was time for bed. “Well, I don’t know about you, but my eyes won’t stay awake. I’m heading inside for bed.” 

When you didn’t get a response, you looked over seeing he was already sleep. Poor guy must have been tired. Your heartstrings got pulled cause you walked off to get a blanket coming right back out and laying it over him. “Good night Papyrus.” You whispered to him before heading back to your house, shutting the door and locking it before heading off to bed. 

Sans walked out and looked down at the form of his sleeping brother with a blanket over his body that he knew wasn’t his. Looking at the other house he thought for a bit ‘that was … sweet…’ But then he gently woke up his brother ushering him inside the house. Folding up the blanket he put it on your porch, so it wouldn’t ruined. It wasn’t everyday you met a human that was kind. He just wondered what your agenda was.


	3. A talk with Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a nice chat with Sans over coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, new chapter today. Been busy at work, so yeah. Things should go back to normal-ish by Tuesday. Also packing to move at the end of June so yeah update are still sporadic.

It had been a few days since that fateful night under the stars with Papyrus as you both looked at the stars and him falling asleep. You having no babysitter had to take the kids with you to work every day. Coming home at night with two sleepy children and some kind of take out food for dinner cause you wouldn’t have time to cook something and still get enough sleep to go back to work the next day. 

Yep, your life is hectic and you’re a hot mess. Falling over onto your bed after you got the kids in bed you laid there still in your uniform, you had to find a babysitter. This was hopeless, you couldn’t keep taking them to work and your boss was upset. In the morning you’d start looking for a sitter during the summer months and possibly maybe looking for a new job. You didn’t want to keep working at the gas station. That and the Managers son kept hitting on you. It was annoying. Your son even hated the guy. 

Falling asleep where you laid on the bed still in your uniform as you dreamed of better days that hopefully would come. 

You woke up to a loud banging on the door and grumbled, your kids were used to just getting up and doing their own thing. They knew the rules, stay in the yard, cereal and plastic bowls to eat out of for breakfast; since sometimes you didn’t always wake up on time, deep sleeper that you are; and to make sure they get dressed. You’re littlest one had the fashion sense of a monster, it was cute. 

Grumbling you got up and went to the door and upon opening it you were face to face with the shorter skeleton, he towered above you at about two feet difference. “Morning.” You stated sleepily as he glowered at you. 

“WHY ARE YOUR KIDS UP AND OUTSIDE WITHOUT AN SUPERVISION?” He looked steaming mad. You glanced out the door and your kids were just sitting in the yard playing with their toy cars. 

“Sorry, guess they either tried to wake me up and I was dead asleep, or they just decided to let me sleep. I’ll make sure to buy more alarms, so I can set them.” Did you even set the other alarms before bed? You couldn’t remember. 

You couldn’t tell what emotion was running through the shorter skeleton, but before he could reply or say anything you suddenly agreed with him “I’m honestly sorry it was stupid of me to let the kids go outside. I’ll honestly do better in the future.” So the reason you just decided not to fight him on this was 1) you knew you couldn’t trust everyone in the world not to pull some sick shit and not kidnap your kids, 2) You had been meaning to work on waking up with your kids. Yeah it had been a year since your husband left you but no more excuses. If the neighbor whom just moved in next door you to was concerned that told you something. 

Sans stared at you for a moment, he was honestly taken away for a moment there. He didn’t have to chide you, you wanted to be awake for your kids, to see them safe. He couldn’t check like Papyrus could check you, see what you were like. But he knew that you were a good person. 

“Would you like to come in for some coffee?” you offered as you opened the door wider. 

For having two kids your house wasn’t that bad; least not to you. There were some toys in the living room but not a lot, a few blankets strewn lazily over the back of the couch from the many nights you and the kids would have cuddle/movie time. The floor wasn’t completely immaculate, but it wasn’t overly dirty either. A few crumbs. A few dishes in the sink, overall it really wasn’t that bad. 

But the look on the shorter skeleton’s face said otherwise. He scowled. Apparently, you needed to clean better, that’s what that look told you.

“HUMAN WE’LL HAVE COFFEE AT MY HOUSE.” Sans decided, and you nodded. Welp, you got to be a little lazy and you didn’t feel shame over it. As you walked with him back to his house you looked at your kids; “I’ll be over here at our neighbors house. Do not leave this yard.” 

Rylan nodded his head and then continued to play with his little sister. 

Walking inside you stopped… the place was immaculate. The railing shined, the boards shined, everything that could or should be shined… freaking shined. You just stood there mouth agape as you looked at it. The carpet was a beautiful shade of purple, the couch was a beautiful linen black, along with the lazyboy recliners on either side and a wonderful glass coffee table. A nice 70’ flat screen tv mounted up against the wall and a few gaming consoles underneath it. 

Funny, the shorter skeleton didn’t seem like the “gaming” type. You noticed four bedrooms, two upstairs, two downstairs, a bathroom upstairs between the other two bedrooms and a door by the kitchen that seemed to go down to the basement. Your house was thankfully all one level. You hated stairs. 

“Wow, impressive. I wish I had your cleaning skills. And kids that don’t mess it all up when I clean.” You chuckled a bit. 

Sans looked at you then walked past as he went to go get the coffee ready. You felt a bit awkward even more than you did before. He didn’t seem like the type to just laugh. Maybe… it was something you did? 

Sighing a bit inwardly to yourself you decided to go into the kitchen and look around. And it was just as lovely in there as it was in the rest of the house. Noticing a window you moved to it seeing that you could clearly see the kids in the side yard playing. Rylan was trying to get Krystah to dump the dirt in the dirt pile and grew fed up when she decided to use the truck to beat the dirt pile with. They were such adorable little angels… when they weren’t yelling and screaming. 

You wanted to make conversation and realized you didn’t even know his name. “So, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is…” but before you could finish he had turned around and looked at you. 

“IT’S NILAH VONPHEAR. I KNOW I REMEMBER YOUR INTRODUCTION TO MY LAZY BROTEHR.” 

Oh, well glad to know he knew your name. “Well, I still don’t know your name though.” He smiled at him hoping he’d tell you. 

“I AM THE MALIFICENT SANS. BUT YOU MAY CALL ME SANS.” A small smirk on his face as he stood there with his hands on his pelvis bones. 

“Well it’s nice to finally meet you Sans.” 

“YES, I IMAGINE IT WOULD BE. I AM MALIFICENT AFTER ALL.”   
Well someone had an ego. But you decided to keep that train of thought to yourself. Papyrus seemed so much more relaxed. 

When the coffee was done he grabbed out two mugs and poured you one as well as himself. You didn’t see a third one, in fact you didn’t remember seeing the brother at all. 

Seeing the look you gave Sans scowled a bit, as if reading your mind, “MY BROTHER IS QUITE LAZY AND DOESN’T GET UP THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING.” 

Ah, well that explained it. He motioned for you to sit down at the table and you did so. You asked him what all he did, and he told you. With great detail… talking your ear off. You glanced outside checking on the kids. It looked like Krystah was playing with a frog she found, and your son abandoned the trucks to go play with the giant foam building blocks you bought him last year. 

You learned about how he was second in command one rank below captain; that Alphy’s his mentor and best friend was above him. That the royal guard was like army for monsters. You were impressed to say the least and sad, he must have been so lonely. And then you remembered what your Granny used to tell you before she died “Monsters are made of kindness and compassion. But they must be a bit rough around the edges by now.” As a kid you never understood what she meant. 

It was only after the monsters broke free of their imprisonment that you realized what she meant. She had talked about he actual monsters, not metaphorical, but literal monsters. She had always raised you on stories of the monsters, myths, and other supernatural stories. But you always thought they were just stories. Sadly, she didn’t live long enough to see them come back above ground. She would have loved them, just as you loved them. Hell, you never once saw a monster in the news committing a crime or raising hell somewhere or starting a riot over a football game. 

Humans were good for that; not monsters. “That sounds terrible.” You looked at him, and tears were shedding from your eyes as you gently clasped your hand over his own the next words taking him back as you spoke “On behalf of humans everywhere, I am sorry for what my race has done to yours. You all never deserved that. Never. It should have been humans to be locked away.” 

“Nilah…” his voice was so soft and then he was up. He didn’t want to admit that you were the first human to say that him, or that you moved him in such a way that felt a little bit closer to you. Nope, he was not happy about it at all. He wasn’t feeling feelings, he didn’t want to hug you. “YOU SHOULD PROBABLY GO CHECK ON YOUR KIDS.” 

Smiling you nodded and finished up your coffee and then went do just that. Checking on them and making them breakfast. Moving about your day as you cleaned up your house and just took care of your kids. 

He watched you from time to time. He felt moved by your words, but he wasn’t going to admit it. He decided the next movie night you and your tiny human children were invited. 

But he did wonder… you had kids… where was your husband? Why didn’t he help you? And why in Toriels name were you dragging your kids late out at night to go to work? Didn’t they have a sitter?


	4. Impromptu sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutt's womanizing gets him temporarily kicked out leading to you sharing a bed with him.

Darkness filled your vision, since it was night time and you were carrying your youngest into the house after another night shift at the gas station; your oldest walking along side of you with his little hand clutched onto your pants rubbing his eyes.   
  
“Momma; I’m sleepy.” He called out to you in a soft quiet voice. As you moved your hand off the back of your daughter and patted/rubbed his head lovingly messing up his dirty dish blonde hair.   
  
“I know sweetie, I’ll get you into bed here soon.” Damn you knew you should have called around for a babysitter. But you had been distracted all day with cleaning, cooking, folding laundry, and then getting yourself and your kids ready to head out the door. You almost forget Krystah’s wubby; her blanket that your grandmother had hand knitted for her before she was born. Wouldn’t go anywhere without that thing.   
  
Once at work you were hit on by the managers son again; stars that adult child was annoying. Thinking he could be a good replacement Father for your kids even though he tried more than once getting away with ordering them around. Oh, hell no, no one orders your kids around. That shit doesn’t fly with you. The fuck you think you are sir douchebag? Had to tell him off, almost got fired; but then you felt like quitting when he tried to proposition you for sex… that was a lovely conversation with your oldest when you tried to explain that it was something adults did. Sometimes it could be fun, and sometimes it wasn’t.   
  
Left your son asking more which upset the douchebag and made him go away cause he did not want to be apart of that convo. That and you made him nervous by glaring at him all night… if looks could kill; he’d be dead already. Sigh looks couldn’t kill though ~~what a shame~~.   
  
Now you just had two sleepy; one already asleep; children to handle. Moving your hand from Rylans head and moving carefully up your front porch stairs as you fumbled with your keys in your pockets you weren’t aware of Papyrus right behind you. Rylan did cause he looked up seeing a slight shadow casting off of the taller skeleton from the faint light of the moon while you were trying to find your keys. “Need help darlin’?” he asked in his smooth raspy voice. That voice sent shivers down your spine.   
  
Stopping what you were doing for a bit you thought about it. “Could you, umm, maybe hold Krystah for a second while I fish out my keys?” you asked. He smiled his gold canine shining a bit in the moonlight as he moved over to the other side of you and gently took the sleeping child from your arms. Ok, that was a sight you were not ready to see maybe cause damn he looked even hotter holding your kid there. Crap… wait no what were you thinking?   
  
“Thanks.” You smiled and grabbed out your keys finally from your pocket and went to unlock your door. Once open you went to grab your youngest, but Papyrus shook his head and motioned silently for you to enter your house.   
  
You did so, guiding your son back to his room and flicking on the light in the kitchen on your way to the bedrooms. You didn’t have to help Ry much in changing the little big man that he had become. You felt a tinge of upset/sadness cause he was forced to take on the role of “man of the house” at such a young age.   
  
Papyrus met you in the hallway as he finally gave Kry over to you. Gently taking your baby girl in your arms and cooing at her while rubbing her back you changed her clothes and put down for bed her wubby beside her. Papyrus leaned against the door of the bedroom when Ry moved past him. You were just turning around when little arms wrapped around you “Mommy,” he was so tired and was fighting sleep, “can I get a story?” he asked you.   
  
“Sure thing. Which one do you want?” you kept your voice hushed. Papyrus moved allowing you both to go back to his room; you gave a smile to Papyrus as you moved from room to room. Seeing him smile back. You were thankful he was such a nice person.

“The one Grammy used to tell.” He mumbles, and you nod as you get him into bed covering him up and tucking him in. Sitting down on the bed next to him you didn’t mind that Papyrus was still outside the room and probably listening in.

“How does this story go?” you grin as Ry speaks up softly with his tired voice “Once upon a time.”   
  
“Right, once upon a time humans and monsters lived together in peace. Monsters were made of kindness and compassion with magic of course. They lived together, got along, married and or soul bonded. It was peaceful. The King and Queen of monsters were happy with their neighbors the humans and lived a long life of happiness. Then one day a monster and human couple had a child; one of the first half breeds to ever be born.   
  
The mages and humans and monsters alike were so overjoyed they threw a ceremony in honor of the newborn babe. And over the years the child grew up with such wonderful loving parents. As the girl got older she met a handsome skeleton monster and fell in love. He loved her too. Turns out they were soulmates. They soulbonded and were going to start a family together.” Looking at your son he was passed out and you were thankful, because the rest of that story did not get prettier. Remembering how your Grammy always told it; it was the girls fault the war had started, it was the womans fault that humans craved more power. But your Grammy always insisted it was just a story.   
  
** “But Grammy, you said the last mage never showed up when putting up the barrier, did she die?” you were six at the time and your beloved Grammy was tucking you in for bed having told you the story again.   
  
“Oh, no sweet angel o’ mine. She lived and was one of the last mages left alive. But she wouldn’t have nothin’ to do with tha barrier. Now, get some sleep. We’re picking berries tomorra at Mt. Ebbot.” **  
  
Maybe you should go berry picking soon? Kissing your son on his forehead you got up and walked out looking at Papyrus as he seemed to be lost in thought. “You alright?” you asked him as he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at you. It seemed like he wanted to ask you something, but then decided not to.   
  
“Yeah, m’fine. Just uhh, I got kicked out o’ tha house tonight. Could I sleep here?”   
  
You snerked; “What like a sleepover?” you asked him.   
  
He looked amused at the idea then shrugged. “Ya don’t work weekends, right?”   
  
“Nope.” You popped the p at the end and smiled at him. “Sure, you can stay the night. You wanna watch movies or something?”   
  
“What’cha got darlin?”   
  
You both went through your movies… there were a lot of zombie movies. Zombieland, Shaun of the Dead, Dawn of the Dead, Night of the Comet, several Disney movies, several marvel movies, Movies dealing with serial killers. You opted for Zombieland since he had never seen it. And hoo boy were you happy you picked that out. He was rolling at the comedy in it. But before the movie was over you were dead tired. Yawning and fighting to keep your eyes open.   
  
“You can sleep here on the couch; it pulls out into a bed, or you can sleep in my roommate’s bedroom?” you asked him. Looking at his tall self you wondered if the bed would be big enough. You had a California King bed in your room.   
  
Papyrus looked at you a bit puzzled, he hadn’t seen a roommate, or seen anyone come and go at all hours of the day. “Ya have a roommate?” he asked.   
  
“Yeah, her names Reillyn. She’s in Germany on a business trip that’s lasted for three months.” You shrugged. “She still pays rent bless her soul.”   
  
Well that explained why he hadn’t seen her. “Nah, couch is fine.”   
  
You could tell by the way he was eyeing the tiny couch it wasn’t fine. Looking at your room you looked back to him then looked back at your room. “If you can keep your hands to yourself you can sleep in my bed.” You offered figuring it would be way better for the taller skeleton.

 

The look on the cheeky bastard’s face was one of amusement and something else… your brain wasn’t functioning anymore but you felt you might wind up regretting your offer. “So, I can sleep wit ya, just can’t do anythin’ kinky?”   
  
Mentally you facepalmed and shook your head at him. “No, no kinky stuff Rus. But I mean, the bed is bigger, and you could fit on it better.” You told him your train of thought. Watching as he nodded then motioned for you to show the way.   
  
Opening your door, you revealed your room. It decorated with many different fandoms, you had geods and cyrstals all over the place, tiny pewter figurines that once belonged to your Grammy in the shape of … yep monsters. Papyrus eyeballed these and was taken in by how accurate these were. He looked around getting the sense of peace in this room. The walls painted a rusty red color and green vines running throughout the room. It was earthy.   
  
Taking off his jacket and hanging it over the bedpost as he watched you grab up some pjs and go into the bathroom to change he took off his boots and then climbed into bed. It was comfy, soft, and felt really good against his bones. He was already mid-doze when you stepped out in your emerald green silky pjs revealing your long legs and dirty dish blonde hair was let out of the bun and slid down your back to end right above your ass.   
  
Damn, not for the first time did Papyrus catch himself ogling you with his eyelights. You were mighty fine for being young with two children. But he still wondered… where was your husband? Surely he’d not be happy with the thought of another guy; let alone monster; sleeping in your bed.   
  
Climbing into bed you curled up and started to doze off when you heard a faint voice ask you a question that you had gotten asked far to often. “Where’s yer husband darlin’?”   
  
Groaning you curled up and sleepily whispered back “He left us… wasn’t pretty enough and said he didn’t want to be a dad anymore.”   
  
Papyrus was appalled… what kind of a man would just abandon someone as fucking gorgeous as you? Abandon his own kids? Your kids were more behaved than half the kids he’d seen running around in stores with their ignorant parents. Granted he had met a few really well-behaved children that weren’t afraid of him, much like your son and daughter.   
  
“Damn shame, he doesn’t know what’s missing.” Papyrus mused watching you sadly smile away the pain.   
  
“Yeah, well why did you get kicked out for the night?” you sleepily asked him.   
  
“Heh, brought home a female that got a bit… eh loud before leaving and even hysterical after leaving.” Papyrus muttered.   
  
You eyeballed him… you didn’t take him for the one-night stand type, but then well in your defense you didn’t know him all that well. “So, why was she hysterical when leaving?” You had to know. It was nagging at you a bit. You wanted to learn more about your neighbor who just seemed so chill, cool, relaxed. Compared to his emotional ninja brother who didn’t know the meaning of the word “chill”.   
  
“Eh, sayin she ruined her life sleeping with a monster.” He shrugged. It got all sorts of comments from women that he’d pick up and bring home. Some sobbed and cried cause they slept with a monster, others were intrigued and watched to just try “something” new and he was it. Some were curious, wanting to know how it worked for a skeletal monster to even have sex then either a) felt ashamed, or b) said it was nice and never again. Others got hysterical and Sans got pissed. “So m’bro kicked me out cause she caused a scene.” He shrugged.   
  
“That’s horrible… shouldn’t you find someone that will love you and cherish you no matter that you’re a monster? I’m sure you’d be happier.” You tiredly spoke as your eyes closed. And all Papyrus could think was ‘wow, she knows now; and still hasn’t kicked me out of the bed.’ Yep, he was falling for you harder now. But soon sleep took you both.   



	5. Preparing for the sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rus get comfortable in a routine, Sans invites you and your kids over for a sleepover. You learn something interesting about the uptight Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly floored, this story has over 1000 hits. Thank you for reading, and I'm glad your all enjoying this story.

Ry woke up and going into his Mom’s room like he sometimes did he stopped coming up short seeing Papyrus in bed with your mom. He looked as he crept around the bed blinking wondering if maybe what he saw was a figment of his still sleepy mind. But nope, there on your bed was you curled up against Papyrus and Papyrus cuddling you close. 

So much for staying on one side of the bed. Papyrus opened a socket hearing tiny footsteps before they retreated. Looking down at your tired form he chuckled and ran a claw through your hair that was covering your face. You were so cute, nestled against him like this. Looking back over at Rylan he made decision. He was going to let you sleep as he got up and slowly untangled himself from you. 

“Heya buddy. Ya hungry yet?”   
Ry was at the kitchen sink and looking around when he heard Papyrus; turning to look he had to look way up bending his head all the way back just to see his face. “Not yet.”

Moving from the kitchen he ducked between Rus’ legs and made a run for the couch. Sitting there he grabbed the remote and turned on the tv to some kids show he liked to watch on Saturday mornings. There was a thought in his head as he peeked over at the skeleton. “Did you and Mommy have a sleepover?” 

Rus wanted to laugh, little kids were so innocent and cute; but he hit the nail on the head well enough. “Yeah, we did.” He answered him honestly. Rus decided to join the kid on the couch and watch tv with him. Rus also wasn’t used to being up so early in the morning. 

Thankfully it didn’t take you long to wake up and once up you had the smallest member of your family idly hugged against your chest with her little arms wrapped around your neck as she nuzzled against you. 

Stars, your smile, it was gorgeous. He made a mental note to get kicked out more often. That morning was filled with the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. You cooking as you gave Krystah some cheerios while she sat on the floor with her plate. 

“Yo Rus, you want a plate too?” you asked as you made sure to feed the kids first, you were on way to cooking another plate of food up. 

“Sure, if ya don’t mind.” Rus sat up a bit more looking over at you. Stars he couldn’t believe it, you were feeding him too. 

Soon enough a plate of food had been brought over to him along with a fork and a glass of milk. Taking a bite of the food as you wandered off to go back yourself a plate he was happy, your food was really good. You knew how to season food well. He idly wondered if Sans would like your cooking… probably not. Damn skeleton had ridiculously high standards. 

With your plate of food in hand you made your way over to the couch and sat down. Your littlest one crawling up on your lap wanting your food. But you were pretty strict. “No, you have your own food kiddo. Go eat it.” 

Krystah pouted then started to get teary eyed while you denied her. You almost wanted to give in, but then you picked her up and put her in her car seat handed her, her own plate of food, and walked off. Nope, you were not giving in. You didn’t do it wit your oldest you weren’t doing it with your youngest. You believed in fair treatment. 

“If she cries, ignore her. If she gets to loud I won’t begrudge you for going back home.” You told Rus as started eating your own food. 

And Kyrstah was not having any of this “fair treatment” bs because she did in fact start crying. Wailing more like it. Rus put up a good fight with his own wanting to leave and wanting to just endure it. 

But, leaving won out and soon enough he was back home. 

/ /  
“THOUGHT YOU’D STAY OVER THERE LONGER TO MOOCH OFF OF HER?” Sans asked once Rus was back home. He took a drink of his morning coffee while doing the cross-word puzzle. It was Saturday, so he had no work today and was dressed casually. 

“Ya kicked me out, she invited me over. I’d have stayed but her kid crying gave me a headache.” Rus shrugged while rubbing his temples. He never heard anyone with a set of lungs on them that loud before. Your daughter could become a “scream queen” if she kept up that loudness all her life. 

Sans snorted and looked at his brother, “Children scream. I remember you screaming when you were young and didn’t get your way.” Of course, he had to protect his brother from their father. That’s how he ended up with the marks going down his left eye. 

Rus blanched knowing his brother had to put up with him and even sacrifice his own happiness just for him. He sighed… guess he should have just stayed over there and stuck it out. 

Seeing his brother become so melancholy Sans sighed a bit. “If you’re going to be in her life even as friend you have to bear in mind she’s probably not going to give up her children. She seems a wonderful mother, decent as well, and any decent mother wouldn’t give up their children. Not even for their own happiness.” 

“Yeah… I know. M’just selfish… I guess.” Rus nodded. But what he felt for you, he wasn’t entirely sure yet. He liked you, your oldest was independent and pretty cool. Your youngest you were trying to teach to be independent as well. Set up boundaries. Any fool would think you’d give up your kids, but he wasn’t a fool. If he wanted to be in your life he’d have to learn to roll with screaming, the worrying. At the most he wanted to a rock, a support for you. 

/ /

As the weeks passed he found himself doing all sorts of things to get banned from being in the house on the weekends. He’d bring home women he knew would cause a ruckus, he’d get kicked out for sure. And as always you were there ready to let him stay over. 

He found you never let him sleep on the cough, the thought of him being all uncomfortable made you uncomfortable. So ultimately, he always got to sleep in your bed. 

Always it was your son that woke up first, checking up on the two of you. Seeing you both asleep he’d go and turn on the tv. You were usually the second one up, and making breakfast. So, Papyrus decided if he was going to be there he’d do something. 

He didn’t know how to clean… you had to teach him how to use the washer and dryer. He didn’t know how to cook so you gave him cooking lessons. You were always so patient with him and he loved it. He really did. Hell, even your son knew how to work the dish washer, the washing machine, and the dryer. Rus felt a bit… inadequate.

But what surprised him was when a month and a half went by and he of course got kicked out again. This time cause he flooded the house on accident trying to wash laundry. 

Sans was fuming as he cleaned up everything. You however laughed, presented him with a key to the house, asked you to watch the kids as you went in like a champ and helped Sans clean up the whole fiasco he had caused. 

Apparently, you were winning Sans over as well. He didn’t mind it when you came over, brought your kids, or even when you handed Sans a key. “Just in case you need to get your brother or ya know… you wanna visit.” 

Sans blushed an indigo blue as he took the key and added it to the others. 

Needless to say, both brothers were smitten with you. 

/ /  
It surprised Rus more when he learned that Sans was going to do the rare “sleepover” at their house. He had already invited you, your kids, Alphys, Chara, and Undyne over. Undyne was given strict orders to behave, as was Alphys. Chara was happy she was allowed to come over finally. Missing the bone bros a lot. 

You came over with nothing, you didn’t know what everyone liked, but you had money ready, keys in hand as you walked in with your kids and looked at Sans. “Alright, what all do I need to buy?” 

“Nothing,” he stated as he moved around setting everything up, “just glad you made it.” 

When he saw your frown from the corner of his eye he sighed “Very well, take the Mutt and go shopping. He’ll know what to buy. Your kids are safe here.” 

You nodded, you could work with that. None of the others were here yet, so you and Rus hopped into your car and went shopping. 

The car ride there was filled with songs and you both singing your hearts out loudly, the ac on since it was hot. You pulled up at the store, parking your car, and got out. 

Once inside you started buying all sorts of goodies. Candies, Chips, hot sauce… wait hot sauce? 

You looked at Rus like he had two heads. “Ok, what’s with the hot sauce?” 

Rus smiled a bit and put the fifth bottle into the cart. “Sans’ cookin wasn’t always the best and I used hot sauce to cover the taste. He’s gotten better since being above ground, but I developed a taste for it.” 

You couldn’t imagine Sans being a terrible cook, you just had to know. “So what did he do to his cooking that was so terrible?” 

“Glitter, mostly, and umm, glass. Thought it made the dish better.” Rus replied and waited for the gasp he knew would come. 

Instead of gasping you laughed, you laughed your ass off. You could not picture Sans, uptight Sans, always in control Sans… putting glitter in his food. “Oh, man… I mean that’s horrible. I’m glad you’re not dead, but he’s just… so …” you snorted “uptight…” 

Rus smiled and shrugged a bit. “Yeah, but I mean he’s gotten better.” 

After your giggle fit you two headed to pay for everything and made your way back to their house. While you waited for the other guests you curled up next to Rus leaning against him with his arm wrapped around. Your son was doing cross word puzzles with Sans and your littlest one was given all sorts of toys to play with. She loved them all. He gave her dolls, and puzzles, she looked like she was in seventh heaven.


	6. Sleepover pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet Alphys, Undyne, and Chara... Undyne gives you a bit of the creeps but whatever, you're not going to be fazed by it.

At some point you must have dozed off, because you were awoken by the doorbell ringing and then a very loud voice filling your ears as Sans had opened the door. 

“ABOUT TIME YOU ANSWERED PUNK.” Alphy’s loud voice is what brought you out of your nap as you curled up closer to Rus and refused to move burying your head deep in the side of his hoodie making a whine like sound. 

Rus woke up and chuckled a bit as he idly ran his clawed phalanges through your hair. Looking over at Alphys as he gave a bit of a smile and waved at her with his other hand. “Sup?” is all he said feeling you groan because he knew you did not like talking after waking up, apparently even from a short nap. 

“Mom… I thought you said Dino’s don’t exist anymore?” his voice was accusatory and you groaned more. 

“Monster… not a dino… dinosaurs are extinct.” You told him as he ran over and jumped on the back of the couch causing you to lift your head out of Rus’ side and look at him. “You have got to stop being rude.” 

“But Mom…,” his voice was loud at first then softened as he whispered to you hanging off the back of the couch, “it’s dino looking…” 

“Stop… don’t go…”   
“Observing.” 

Yep he went there and you sighed. Looking over at the monster in question you saw she, he, it … they? Wait, that was boobs. So maybe a she, did indeed have a dino appearance. 

Scales… check, dino looking skull… check, claws… check. Ok, you could see how his “observation” made it seem like she was a dino. 

Sighing you still glared at Rylan. “Apologize.” 

“Butt..” he started to protest and you shook your head.   
“No, just go and apologize.” 

Rylan scrunched up his face and looking defeated made his way over to an amused Sans and a slightly amused Alphys as he dug his foot in the carpet like a little boy doing something he didn’t think he should have to do. “Sorry.” He mumbled.   
“Louder, I don’t think they can hear you.” You chirped as you got up from Rus’ side and moved over picking up Kyrstah as we you went. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to assume you were a dino.” He stated louder and glared at back at you. 

You shrugged, good enough. Moving over you held out your hand to the new monster a smile on your face. “I’m Nilah Vonphear and this is my daughter Krystah and that little sour patch is my oldest son Rylan. I’m sorry for his rudeness, he did that to Rus the first time he saw him too.” 

Alphys let out of a laugh and punched you in the arm. “NO HARM NO FOUL. LAD’S JUST CURIOUS IS ALL. BUT IN ALL SERIOUSNESS IF YOU HURT SANS OR RUS I’LL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER SEE.” 

And if you were supposed to be fazed by that little speech you didn’t show it, in fact you just smiled then grinned a very evil grin. “If I ever hurt Sans or Rus or my kids, I won’t be worried about you ending me. Because I promise I’ll just end myself.” 

Alphys looked taken back by this statement then looked at Sans. Sans seemed a bit shocked as well and Rus, well he knew you were serious enough, even if he still thought it was a bit extreme. But you two had talked on many of the “sleepovers” at your house for him to realize you actually cared about him and his brother. 

Alphy’s decided to move on from that and pulled her girlfriend Undyne out from behind her “WELL UMM, NILAH, THIS HERE NERD IS MY GIRLFRIEND UNDYNE. HOPE YOU LIKE ANIME.” 

“H..hi…” Undyne managed to squeak out. But behind that shy demeanor you picked up a very … curious personality and it was one that was a bit unsettling to say the least. But still, if Rus and Sans trusted them to be around and your kids, you weren’t going to let it ruin a potential friendship. “Nice to meet you as well.” And as before you held out your hand for her. 

She seemed a bit lost in thought before taking it in her blue scaled; clawed hands and not shaking it but looking it over like she was dissecting it; pulling you closer as her eyes roamed up and over your face then back down and then finally with some reluctance let you go. 

You let go of the breath you didn’t even realize you had been holding in. Smiling you made your way back over to the couch and nuzzled up against Rus’ side. 

This grabbed both Alphy and Undynes attention, their eyes a bit wide before looking back at Sans. “I KNOW THEY’VE BEEN CANDOODLING ALL DAY.” He stated in a huff as they looked at each then grinned. 

The rest of that day was spent with you getting to know the two and them secretly shipping you and Rus without your knowledge. 

The next person to show up was Chara, who immediately was all up on Rus asking all sorts of personal questions. You had managed to introduce yourself and your kids, and then watched as Rus dodge all the questions Chara was asking him. 

Finally everyone settled in and eating dinner on the floor while watching anime you kept yawning as you were getting a bit tired. Man, kids wore you out. You up and down so much. You fixed the kids their plates, got them seconds. You were still on your first plate of food, barely touched. You had to refill water glasses and sippy cups at least six times and after a bit you found yourself sitting at the table instead by your lonesome away from the group cause your kids just would not leave you alone. 

Ah, the joys of motherhood. 

Sans a few times had to come to the rescue holding back the kids form waltzing in on you while you were on the toilet or telling you to eat and that he would take care of it. Which you were thankful for. So, when it was that you were asleep well before you kids were Rus sighed a bit as he picked up your sleeping form and took you to his bedroom. 

Sans watched then looked at the kids he had grown a bit more fond of. You really did do pretty much everything for you kids, and now he knew why he never saw any male come over to your house or why you didn’t date. You were so involved with raising you kids you were literally sacrificing any happiness that you might get just to see them smile. 

When Rus reappeared, he looked at his brother. In a quiet tone so as not to disturb the others “Does this happen a lot at her house?” 

Rus just let out a sigh and a nod of his head. You were always so busy, cleaning, taking care of the kids, and working. It was no wonder you were so tired all the time. 

Sans let that sink in but decided to watch the anime. Soon enough the kids were conked out and Sans put the kids in the bed with you since Rus figured you’d want the kids near you so as not to panic. 

/ /   
Waking up that next morning you groaned forgetting where you were at first. In a room that wasn’t your own as you jumped up. The door had been left wide open and you went at a mad dash out the bedroom and looking over the railing you saw your son and daughter playing with Chara. 

Oh, right you stayed the night, Rus must have taken you to his room. Moving downstairs you walked up to your son and gave him a huge hug to which he whined a bit “Mom…” he began and you smiled letting him go before hugging your daughter who just smiled and hugged you back. “Love you mommy.” She said in her cute little voice. 

You turned to Chara to smile, but then noticed he had his arms out and looked like he wanted a hug. You chuckled and hugged him back. “So good lookin, you single?” 

You laughed, wow what a little flirt, and let him go. “Yeah, definitely single. No one wants a mother of two.” 

You were serious, but joking, mainly serious though. You didn’t see yourself as desireable, or sexy anymore. You saw yourself as that single soccer mom that was endearing but no one wanted. 

“Well if you were my age or I was your age I’d ask you out in a heartbeat.” Chara then waggled his eyebrows causing you to laugh a bit more. 

“CHARA, STOP OGGLING HER ALREADY.” Sans stood there with his hands on his hips, apron on, and a dishtowel in his hand. 

You laughed a bit then got up and went into the kitchen. “Need help?” you asked. 

“I AM THE MALIFICENT SANS AND I DO NOT MAKE GUESTS HELP.” He stated and then went back to cleaning. “BREAKFAST IS IN THE MICROWAVE.”   
You looked around then noticed a lack of two other monsters. “Where did Undyne and Alphys go?” you asked him. 

“ALPHYS HAD WORK AS DID UNDYNE.” He stated. 

“Ah, I kinda wanted to get to know them more. They both had such interesting stories.” 

Sans just nodded but went back to his work cleaning. You sat down and ate your breakfast which was really really… fucking good. “Sans, this is amazing.” You stated as he laughed. 

“MWAH HAH HAH, OF COURSE IT’S GOOD. FOR I AM THE MALIFICENT SANS AFTER ALL!” 

Ok, evil laugh down pat, maybe he was a really good cooking evil villain? Oh well, as long you got to eat this every now and again he could chill as a villain all he wanted to do. You loved his food. 

Not like you got to eat much of your food last night. “So guess you fed the kiddos?” you asked as you went to wash your own dish and got a hand slap. Ow, bone on skin stung a bit. 

“WHAT KIND OF HOST WOULD I BE IF I DIDN’T FEED YOUR KIDS?” Sans asked sounding appalled. 

“No, I just didn’t want to assume… is all.” Lord knows when you were still married your husband wouldn’t have bothered. But he wasn’t your husband and your ex husband was a dick. 

“Thank you.” You then said as Sans looked at you then smiled a bit gently. 

“It’s no problem; really.” He was so soft spoken you weren’t sure you had heard him at first, but it was clear. You smiled at him and gave him a hug causing his bones to turn indigo colored. 

Gosh he was so cute when he blushed, you figured it was him blushing anyway, and just ZOMG it was fucking cute! 

Wait, would he get mad for calling him cute? Probably… you decided not to push it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get asked out to dinner by both Rus and Sans. But not after you have a talk with Rus first!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up? Short chapter is a bit short, but fluffy. Gotta love the fluff. Operation "ship it" has begun. Do enjoy.

After the sleepover Chara had become pretty much a regular in your life, though not so much with Alphys or Undyne. Undyne made you feel like she was going to dissect you on a lap table and poke around inside you. See what made you tick. 

Alphy’s… wasn’t so bad. A bit high-strung maybe. But still where Alphys went, Undyne went and you were still highly unsure about the blue fish monster. 

Rus started just coming over using his key, it was like he practically half lived with you and half lived with Sans. You even gave him a chest of drawers in your room, so his stuff wasn’t everywhere in the living room. 

Ry and Chara got along pretty well so that was a plus. You still hadn’t met Asgore yet, apparently, he was pretty busy with politics and everything. 

Right now, though it was July 4th which meant that you as a full-time employee got off work with full time pay, yay. Sadly, your ac broke which meant you had on as little clothing as possible. It was hot, like ridiculously hot, causing you to open all your windows, opening the door and putting the screen door into use finally. 

You were sitting on the couch eating an ice cream, the kids outside playing in the little pool you had bought for them; hearing the fireworks as people set them off way to early in the day; when your screen opened and there was Rus. Slouching as he usually did, walking over and plopping on your couch; the motion making some of the chocolate on your ice cream to fall onto your chest. 

Before you could even register the chocolate being there though Rus was suddenly right there, head down, and his “tongue” out licking it up. This caused you to turn red as you lightly/playfully pushed him away seeing him slip his orange tongue (which was tingly from magic) away and grin at you like the Cheshire cat. 

“W…what was that a..about?” your face flushed red and his actions causing you to become stuttering mess as you then turned your head and finished off your ice cream in record time.   
Rus chuckled a bit as he shrugged loving that crimson blush across your cheeks; he was holding back as best he could, but damn he wanted you. “Waste not want not.” He shrugged as he then leaned against you and poked your cheek. “Whatcha’ blushin’ for?” he asked nonchalantly as if he didn’t know the reason. 

Bristling you looked at him with a sideways glance. “Oh, just someone had to go and lick the chocolate off my chest like a puppy.” You sardonically shot back.   
Rus chuckled a bit more then moved his boney clawed phalanges up and traced your clavicle lightly causing you to shiver down your spine and moan out a bit.   
Once you realized what you did, and your moan had escaped you shot up; causing Rus to flop against the couch cushion where you had been sitting; and started to clean the already clean house. 

Well, as clean as it was going to be anyway. Not that it was dirty, but lived in. Still you picked up the stray toys from this morning putting them away as you thought about a few things. There was no way Rus wanted you. He was just teasing you cause he was your friend and wanted to push your buttons… yes that was it. 

Rus was watching you as you picked up toys and started cleaning, sighing internally as he watched you seem to come to some conclusion that was probably wrong. 

Did you even know? Most humans didn’t know, but still it was infuriating when you find your soulmate and their completely oblivious to it.   
Just as he was about to come to you and ask is when you came up to him and he noted your hands on your hips. “We need to talk.” You stated, and he gulped. Had he gone too far? 

“Alight, ya first.” He decided and waited patiently still sitting where he was looking up at you. 

Taking a deep breath you decided to just get it out there. “My son adores you, you and Sans both. And it’s you he chooses to want to be like.” 

Wait… what was this about? He thought you were going to berate him over his actions… not talk about your son admiring him. Now he was just confused. 

“Rus you’re a funny kind guy and I like everything about you. He tells me you have a degree in quantum mechanics, physics, and several others that he was having a hard time pronouncing.” You ran a hand through your dirty dish blonde hair as your hazel eyes seemed to plead with him a bit. “And I don’t mind it, honestly I don’t. It’s just he wants to be like you when he grows up and if he gets degrees and goes off and does great for himself and is happy then that’s all I would want. But I know you have a bit of a lecherous nature about you mr. Flirt and I do not want my son growing up thinking it’s ok to just be with anyone. So, reign it some?” you asked him and clasped your hands together. 

He blinked a bit then laughed, not a bad laugh and seeing the look on your face he toned it down before speaking “Oh Stars. Tha’s what ya wanted ta talk ta m’bout?” Taking in a bit of a breath he got up and walked the short distance towards you as he pulled you close to him feeling you blush again as he his clawed phalanages through your hair. “Don’t know if ya even noticed, but I ain’t been kicked out in over a month. Stopped with other women long time ago.” He wanted you, laying his head atop your own he then hummed a bit, “So, no worries bout all tha.” 

You peeked up at him and smiled a bit “That’s good.” You just wanted the best for your kids, and you certainly didn’t want your little girl thinking she was only good for a piece of ass to some guy because she accidently learned it from your best friend. “Thank you, you whispered.” 

“Ny’way m’lord n’ I wanted ta take ya out for dinner. Tonight.” He decided to ask you. It wasn’t a date.

“I… I don’t have a babysitter… and I, I don’t really have any nice clothes anymore. I mean I kinda stopped buying myself nice things because my kids are way more important…” yep you were rambling because you had NO idea how to handle this question, scenario, or anything. 

Rus snickered a bit and then moved back as he took his index phalange and lifted your head up by your chin looking at you “Dun worry bout it. M’lord and I understand. It’s casual anyway. As for babysitters, we asked Asgore and he said it was fine. S’long as he can bring Chara.” 

You thought about that for a bit and nodded and some. “A…alright, what time.” You asked looking up at him and saw something there that you weren’t sure you were seeing. It made your heart beat faster. 

Thump thump  
Damn he wanted to kiss you, you looking at him with those eyes. How could any man or monster not fall in love with you? How could you not realize how much he and his brother both wanted you. Sure, Sans didn’t want you at first, but he realized over time his brother wanted you as well. The dinner had been something he planned. A way to get to know you better. 

“So… we’ll be leavin’ at six sharp.”   
Six, you glanced at the clock and noticed it was two. You had time. “Alright, well, umm how about we watch a movie?” you asked as you smiled at him. 

Nodding he let you go, moving back onto the couch. After you flipped on the tv and searched for a movie that wasn’t too long he grabbed out his phone and shot off a text. 

\--------  
Me: Plan get to know the milf is a go.   
Sans: DO NOT CALL HER A MILF! THAT’S JUST HORRIBLE HUMAN STEREO TYPING AND DEGRADING TO HER. BUT SHE SAID YES, SO THAT’S GOOD.  
Me: Heh, yeah. We’re chilling for a bit watching Netflix.   
Sans: CHILLING AS IN NORMAL CHILLING OR THE OTHERS? DO NOT RUIN HER!   
Me: Relax, normal chilling.   
Sans: GOOD SEE YOU BOTH AT SIX. I SHALL CALL ASGORE AND INFORM HIM SHE SAID YES.   
\-----------  
After you sat down he pulled you close to him grinning a bit as he watched the movie with you his fingers in your hair as he waited for the time to go by. He could hear you kids splashing in the water and just having fun. 

He could get used to this. He wanted this.


	8. Dinner followed by choices to make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a lovely evening with Sans and Rus... But now you have a choice to make. Will you make the right choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just now got this chapter done. Like I've stated before I've been packing and blah blah blah... moving even more blah blah blah. I'm a bit... emotionally out of it. Sorry for the long delay though. I hope to get the other stories caught up hopefully before the three day bus ride out of here.

How did you let the time get away from you so fast? It was already five thirty and you still hadn’t taken a shower. HOW DID TIME GET AWAY FROM YOU SO FAST?

As you’re in your room running around grabbing stuff, you can hear Rus in the living room laughing his metaphorical ass off when you hear him call out trying to calm himself down. “It’s casual you don’t gotta get all dolled up.” 

Well no shit! You think to yourself as you call back out “No, but I still need a shower, I need to blow-dry my hair, get dressed into something that doesn’t scream “Single mom finally going somewhere that isn’t the grocery store.”

You hear more laughter and roll your eyes as you flip him off knowing he can’t see you. Jumping into the shower with the thought of “quick shower”. But once your naked you realize. How long has it been since you last shaved your legs? Good thing your blonde-ish because otherwise your hair would be seen for miles. Ugh no time to think of that now. 

Rus sat in the living room and couldn’t contain his laughter, he knew you were freaking out, but it was so damn comical. You jumping up and hissing like a cat, running off to the bedroom like a bat out of hell. But once you stated that you didn’t want to look like a single mom kinda got to him. Now that he thought about, truly looked back on it, you didn’t get out at lot. And if you did your kids were always with you. 

Geeze… now he felt like an asshole. Never once did he think about it actually, you two always did the movie night/sleep over on Fridays. You always got up with the kids if he didn’t on Saturdays. Sometimes he stayed over on Sundays and helped with the kids on Mondays. Not like he had a lot to do. He fixed shit for a living, so it was always on his time when something got fixed. 

But yeah, you didn’t get out, you didn’t go anywhere, hell you even took the kiddos to work. And here he is laughing at your misery… shame… that’s what he felt right now… shameful for it. 

He decided as he waited for you he’d make it up to you. He wanted you to be his date mate after all he might as well start taking a more proactive role in your kids lives. Even Sans before he thought of you as a date mate had taken some initiative in your kids lives. 

Sans bought puzzles and toys for your kids, was already teaching Krystah how to be a more independent. Granted, he knew she was too young to cook on her own, so he let her help here and there even if there was a mess that came with it.   
Looking back, he remembered when he was younger and Sans had been trying to teach him how to cook. Fond memories of the messes he made and Sans just cleaning it up after and hugging him telling him he made progress. 

Rus wanted that.   
He made sure Rylan was being taught properly by sitting down with him to do homework whenever he came over or whenever you all came over. And soon Krystah would be starting up pre-school. Or so you told him. Once the summer is over with.   
Again, he wanted that. 

Putting his arm over his face he resolved himself, yes, this is what he wanted, he wanted you, your kids to call him Dad… hopefully… and maybe one day a child of his own… if you were willing that is. If not, hell you had two cuties already that he adored.   
Looking at the time he got up and went outside for a smoke break and to also check on the kids. Once outside he saw Ry and Kree in the pool having a blast, splashing water everywhere. He saw one of those slip n’ slides wondering if they’d even like it. It was hot out and knowing humans they needed to stay cool. For the kids it was important even more so.   
Well now pool toys were on his list of stuff to buy. 

Looking around he saw Asgore pulled up and Chara was the first one out of the car running up to him and hugging him. Hugging him as Ry came running over “Wanna play in the pool? I know it’s small, but it’s all we got really.” 

Chara didn’t care how small it was. Seeing them was what made her happy. “Let me ask Dad.” She chirped as she ran back over before Asgore could even make it over to the porch. The time was already five fourty-six and you hadn’t even gotten dressed yet. 

“Can I get in the pool? Please Dad.” Chara begged giving off her best puppy dog eyes that Rus had taught her. 

“We didn’t bring any extra clothes or towels.” Asgore started to say but Rus cut him off seeing both Ry and Chara’s looks of dejectedness. 

“She’s got towels, and m’pretty sure Ry’s clothes’ll fit Chara jus’ fine. They’re about tha same size.” Rus offered.   
Asgore raised a furry brow at Rus looking at him with “that” look before Rus looked away. Asgore never thought that Rus… smutty Rus would even remotely fall in love and the way he was speaking was like he practically lived here already. But still if Rus was happy he wasn’t going to complain. “Well if it’s alright with the lady.” Asgore smiled looking around now to see that you weren’t outside. “Uh, where is she?” he asked. 

Rus grinned as he finished up his cigarette “Runnin’ late.” 

“Mom.” Ry ran into the house dripping wet dodging past Asgore and Rus alike slipping and sliding everywhere. “Can Chara borrow some of my clothes and a towel?” 

“Why does Chara need your clothes? And yeah… she can get a towel.” You called out as you fell over onto the bed pulling up your nylons trying not tear the damn things. One single hang nail… that’s all it took. She got em up then went in for the other leg. 

“Mom… where’s the clean towels?” Sounded like he was opening the closet door just to slam it shut. 

Rus moved in, “Prob’ in tha dryer Kiddo.” he stated as he went to check on the towels. Feeling bad cause he knew you were trying to get dressed. 

“Dryer you called out confirming what Rus said.” 

Soon enough, Chara was in the pool, towels for all the kids, Asgore was given a brief overview of the place by Rus since you were busy still getting dressed. 

“It’s almost six, and you still need to meet Asgore.” Rus called from the doorway as you were now semi dressed in a nice black skirt, a red tank top, black flats, your hair up in a messy bun, and a long black cardigan that was very light and airy. 

Looking you over he smiled as he moved further into the room coming up behind you. “Ya look great.” He gave you toothy kiss atop your head. “Gonna go home n’ change right quick.” Watching you blush from his action as he then vanished. You finished up your makeup which wasn’t much.   
Simple black eyeliner, a bit of pink blush, red lipstick and you were good to go. Walking out you meet the big tall fluffy goat monster named Asgore. 

And by the stars this guy was huge. Like you had to look up at Rus in all his boney glory, but you really had to look up just to see this goats face. And the first thing that comes out of your mouth is … “Wow… you’re huge.” 

Asgore chuckles taking it all in stride as he holds out a giant furry paw that watching as you look up to look down and taking his hand without any hestitation in your body language or in your soul he can now see why Sans and Rus, plus his own child have taken a liking to you. 

“I’m Nilah Vonphear. It’s nice to meet you Sir.” You state with a smile on your face. 

But hearing that name “Vonphear” sparks something in his eyes as he looks at you. Whatever it was it passes quickly and he just smiles back even bigger. 

“Well the pleasure is mine. Shall we swap numbers so if anything does happen I can get ahold of you?” 

“Yes, yes that is exactly what I was going to ask.” 

You two swap numbers and then soon enough Sans is right there at your door on time six o’clock. Turning around you walk out with Asgore following you. You shooting off what they can and can’t have before bed. 

“Krystah is cut off from drinks one hour before her bedtime. Her bedtime is eight pm. Rylan and Chara can have some sweets but not a lot after dinner as can Krystah, but he can not get into the gummies, he ate all his. And no chocolate for either of them. They can have a sucker or something small.”   
Sans takes you by the arm as he starts to maneuver you away and to his car. Rus appears shortly after. You’re so concerned with calling over to Asgore you don’t even take in Sans or Rus’ appearance. Rus gets into the car in the backseat while you are started to be put into the passenger front seat side. “And don’t let them get away with tell you “well Mom lets me” cause that don’t fly.” You call out as Sans and Rus chuckle. 

Soon the door is closed and you roll down the window “And if my ex does happen to call which I don’t think he will tell him to mind his own business.” 

Asgore chuckles a bit more then gets to watching the kids as Krystah comes up to him with a grasshopper to let it hop around on his hand. He notices that not even your littlest child is afraid of him. Where as most human children see him and scream. And it makes his soul a little happier to know that you and your kids are good people. 

/ /   
On your way over you finally stop fiddling with your phone sending out text after text to Asgore about the do’s and don’ts of the home and the rules to finally noticed that looks… well sharp. He has on black jeans, no rips or holes or tears, a red button up shirt with a very nice black leather jacket, and a nice pair of shoes. 

Sans takes the cake though as he has on a suit, grey with matching grey slacks, dress shoes, a red button up shirt with a black vest on. Damn… these two make you feel underdressed. Plus, you can feel your face heating up.   
“You two look very handsome.” You tell them both seeing that they both blush and look away from you. 

But it’s Rus that speaks up. “Aww, ya look so good I could jus’…” and before he can finish that sentence you hear. 

“PAPYRUS I WILL NOT HAVING YOU RUINING THIS GOOD MOMENT WITH YOUR LEWD WAYS. CEASE AND DECSIST IMMEDIATELY!”   
“eat ya up.” Rus finishes anyway with a grin across his boney face.   
Sans groans then goes quiet as he speaks to you “Forgive my brother, he doesn’t know when to quit. To think it’s acceptable to treat you this way.” 

“Ah, bro ya wound me. M’always like this with er’.” 

And it’s true, you’ve gotten so used to Rus and how he talks it doesn’t even bother you. If anything, it kinda makes you feel a little happier. To know he thinks you look good, even when you don’t think you look good.   
“Sides’ wouldn’t say anythin’ to er’ that would make er’ feel bad.” And he wouldn’t as he looked at you he reached out putting a hand on your shoulder. 

To him you were perfect. He knew you were a hot mess, your life not going the way you wanted it to, but that didn’t mean you didn’t have your shit together. You had a job, raised two kids without the husband/father around. Raised them the best you could, and he knows all this. It’s why to him you were perfect. Yeah, you might be a bit late getting out of the house to go to the store, but you still made sure you went. You fed your kids. 

Might even sleep in on the days he stayed over, but that’s because he didn’t wake you and neither did your children.   
Sans looked at Rus through the rearview mirror then sighed a bit. Looking over at you seeing how you smiled he supposed it was true. His brother wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize losing you. And he wasn’t blind he could see why as well.   
If you had a better job, you wouldn’t need to sleep in so much, if you had a husband you’d have help to raise the kids. You may still be a mess, but you’d have better support. And … well if he was going to be honest you impressed him. Not everyone stood up to Alphys, not everyone could look at Undyne and not flinch. You didn’t. That and you were so kind. 

No, you were a Queen and should be treated as such.   
“JUST KEEP YOUR LEWDS COMMENTS OUT OF THE RESTAURANT FOR TONIGHT AT THE VERY LEAST.” 

“Will do bro.” 

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet making idle banter here and there or watching the scenery as it flew by. 

Soon enough you felt the car come to a stop as you pulled up at a fancy Italian Restaurant named L’ORO DI NAPOLI. 

Sans got out and Rus was the one to open your door for you even holding out his hand for you to take it. Which you did with a blush on your face. You were not used to this sort of treatment. 

Your ex had always just taken you out to fastfood joints. Never anything fancy. 

Walking in Sans held open the door for you as Rus escorted you inside and Sans came up to the Hostess and giving her his name. 

“If you’ll follow me Mr. Serif.” She leads you three to a nice table in the back with that allows for you three to have your privacy. 

You ordered a baked ziti, salad, and some soup. Sans ordered a carbonara, salad, and soup as well. While Rus ordered lasagna, and soup, forgoing the salad. 

Sans ordered a nice red wine to pair with the dinner. Soon you and Sans are chatting amicably with one another while Rus is content in just sitting back and pretty much listening in. 

Sans asks you all sorts of questions. Why your husband is no longer there, to which you sigh, take a heavy drink of your wine, and then answer. He asks about this “roommate” you made mention of and so you tell him.   
Honestly you have nothing to hide.   
He asks about your expenses and you raise an eyebrow but decide to answer him anyway. 

When all that and other questions are answered you then ask him some personal questions as well. About life underground, how he got those scars, what’s with Rus’ dog collar. 

Sans goes on to answer all the questions with Rus adding a few details in here and there, but ultimately everything’s been answered. 

Then Sans pretty much drops the bomb on you.   
“Nilah, would you ever think about the possibly of dating… someone not human?”   
He askes it so low and so quietly you didn’t think you heard him, but you did. You know you did. Because now even Rus is looking at you. 

You kinda feel put on the spot but hell, you were practically already in love with liking Rus as potential boyfriend… skeleboyfriend; skelefriend… you didn’t know what to call him. 

Feeling your cheeks heat up at that you looked back at Sans and with a smile “Actually, I wouldn’t mind. If I knew they 1) got along with both my children, 2) wouldn’t want me to send them off to a boarding school, and 3) wouldn’t cheat on me.” 

Sans looks up at you rather horrified. “SEND THEM OFF TO A BOARDING SCHOOL? WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING TO SUCH LOVELY WONDERFUL WELL-MANNERED CHILDREN?”  
You gave a pitiful chuckle that was boarding on upset as you took another heavy drink from your wine glass “Lots of guys or women… depending on who’s got custody, and which one doesn’t want them there.” You replied tersely.   
“WELL REST ASSURED THAT RUS, NOR I HAVE ANY INTENTION OF SENDNG OFF YOUR LITTLE ONES LIKE THAT.”   
This caused you to look up at him… was he… suggesting… he couldn’t… could he?   
“Wh…”   
“Now darlin’ fore’ ya ask let us explain.” Rus started up as he set his silverware down and turned to look at you. 

“We; Sans n’ I; want to be your date mates. Both o’ us. If you’ll have us tha’ is.”   
Looking over at Sans as he nodded you just gulped… you then picked up your glass and took another swig as you thought it over.   
Ok, yes; Stars yes you liked both of them. But you never thought that in a million years or in the is lifetime even that you’d ever be asked this question. 

You stumbled with your words a few times “Uhh…I umm….errrr…” But couldn’t get what you wanted out and rather than feeling like a fish out of water you shut your mouth as you took another drink.   
They liked your kids, and stars knows you’re kids liked them. Your son was upset cause his “Father” didn’t want to be in his life and Krystah was being raised with him. Thank-fully she never got attached like Rylan had.   
“If you don’t’ wish be our date mate then it’s under…” Sans started to say but you cut him off by holding up your hand and basically silencing him. 

Rus staring at you as you did so. Watching as you took yet another drink before setting down the now empty glass. 

“I mean… not that I’m not flattered… just umm. May I think it over?” 

Sans and Rus both nodded and you all continued to eat in silence.   
The car ride back was quiet, and once they pulled in Sans and Rus both walked you to your house where you stood looking at them. But you didn’t know what to do so you hugged them both thanking them for a lovely dinner as your turned around and went to get ready for bed.


	9. When Disaster Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster... Rei comes back to pure disaster... and you lose your job.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE JUST OUT ON THE TOWN WITH TWO SKELETONS AND THAT IT’S NONE OF MY BUISINESS?” your ex was fuming over the phone as you tried to calmly and politely tell him to butt the fuck out cause it’s none of his business since he gave you up. 

“I’m ending this call since my life and my kids have nothing to do with you.” 

“DON’T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME SL…” click. 

Breathing out a sigh of relief you now had to go and track down Ry since he probably went over to the neighbor’s house. You had thought to call Undyne about dating the skelebois, but then realized you never got her number. Damnit. And you weren’t going to ask for it either. Instead you called Asgore and had talked to him and honestly everything he said made sense. You were just on your way before that nasty call to talk to your six-year-old about all this and get his opinion… but well now you had to probably go calm him down. After all he heard his father yelling and started crying; then promptly ran out. 

Picking up Krystah you walked off over to their house and was greeted with a very upset Sans. “Why did Ry say your ex was on the phone screaming at you?”

And so it begins. 

Taking a deep breath, you smiled at him. “I will tell you everything he yelled at me for after I talk to Ry.” 

He sighed but let you pass, he wasn’t going to keep a mother from her child that would be rude. “He’s in the library with Mutt.” Sans told you. 

Walking into the library you were greeted with the scene of Rus holding your son to his side and patting his back lightly as Ry just cried. 

“And I heard him call mom a monster fucker. And that he’d rather us die.” 

Ouch, you had tried to hit the end button before all that could be heard the first time, but Ry heard it anyway. 

Rus looked over at you then gently pat his back once more before leaving you with your son. A look of anger on his features, but also a look of concern. Where as Sans was just pissed looking. 

Rus patted you back as well leaving you to a distraught Ry. 

Looking up he sniffled and wiped away his tears as best he could. You set you daughter down and went over to him. “Ry, sweetie. I’m so sorry you heard all that.”   
Ry however stopped you as he got up and started pacing back and forth in front of you “Just don’t Mom. Don’t make excuses for him.” He started moving his hands around looking and sounding very serious. “If you want to date Rus and or Sans. Then date them. But don’t make an excuse for that being.” 

Oh, so he was calling his biological father “that being” now instead of Dad. And Dad was the downgrade from “Papa.”   
You sat back and listened to him “You need to be happy. No matter what he says. And you didn’t deserve those names he called you. You take care of us. Don’t think I don’t hear when you call him about birthdays, holidays, or any days. I’m always there, always watching and listening. And Mom, stop beating around the bush. Ask Rus out already. I know you like each other. Caught you both in bed ~.” He cooed that last bit at you. 

You blushed. Damnit, he caught you. But also, you thought it was sweet of him. He really was looking out for you, wasn’t he? Your sweet little six-year-old man-child. 

“So, if I wanted to date them both… you’re ok with it?” your voice was low, almost meek sounding. 

Ry stopped his pacing then smiled at you; “Of course Mom. So long as you’re happy to. And Krystah and I agree we like both of them.” 

Getting up you hugged him close to you. “Do you want your Dad in your life?” you asked as you just hugged him and ran your hand through his hair. 

“No... not until he learns proper respect.” 

You nodded your head. “Very well. I’m still sorry you heard all that. I’ll stop calling him then and trying to get him to come by?” 

“Yeah, if he wants to visit all he has to do is call and be nice.” Ry puffed out his cheeks and looked up at his Mom. “Chara said that if he’s a douche, then he should be a douche somewhere else.” 

You choked and gasped looking at him. “Hey, don’t use that word… but understood.” 

“S…sorry Mom.” He admonished. After he calmed down he hugged you and you felt a little better. With his arms wrapped around you he breathed a bit better before saying “I know like them both Mom, and I’m ok with having one or both as a Father type figure.” Ry’s voice was low, so low you almost didn’t hear him. But you did and sighed in relief. You had come to comfort your son, your oldest child and instead he comforted you. He gave you the advice you desperately needed to hear, to know.

‘When did my little man become so wise?’ you thought as you started tearing up a bit from how overwhelmed you had been. 

Picking him up with tears still in your eyes you moved out into the living room to see Sans playing with Krystah at the dinning room table; trying to teach how to put together a jigsaw puzzle and Rus lounging on the couch seeming to be asleep but keeping a non-existent ear out for you as you were sure Sans was doing as well. No doubt both had heard the entire conversation. 

Smiling you set your son down whom made a direct beeline for Rus and plopping down next to him. What you didn’t expect was a thumbs up your son gave him and him winking. Really… you should have expected that. Those had become thick as thieves. Ever since Saturday mornings started. 

Not really sure what to do and dreading on calling your ex you just sort of stood there. The weekend was almost over too, and you had … ugh you had work the next night. 

Clapping your hands together bringing all eyes; except for Krystah who was examining a puzzle piece and looking at it as if it held all the secrets to the universe in it; you smiled at the four of them. “How about movie and pizza night. Pasta for you Sans.” You smiled when he looked like he was about to have a never-ending scowl on his face. But Pasta seemed to be acceptable; since he nodded and even smiled. 

Oh God he smiled, and you about wanted to melt. He was rather handsome when he smiled. Rus was smiling too, but he always smiled, no less handsome of course. Ry ran to grab the phone as Rus started looking for a good show and a movie before you went to grab up some blankets and pillows. Sans taking the jigsaw piece away from Kree before tried to put it in her mouth.

“Tiny Kree that doesn’t belong in your mouth.” He told her watching her frown at him. He frowned back before she attacked his face with a fit of laughter and tugging at his bone cheeks. You could hear his “ack stop it.” All the way out the door as you went to get your blankets and pillows. Ry was faster though as he zoomed past you making you laugh. Your little man was eager to spend time with everyone it seemed. 

Walking in you helped him grab up pillows and blankets as you made sure to grab Kree favorite bunny plush Reillyn had given her. Speaking of Reillyn… you wondered when she was coming home. 

Once everything was grabbed and the house was locked up you walked back with your son to the skelebros house. And walking in, you were greeted with a sight, Sans was just finishing up the make shift fort with pillows and blankets all around the couch, walking further inside you saw Kree being held by Rus who was bouncing her on his knee and talking to her in a language you didn’t understand. Smiling as you set down the pillows and blankets you looked at Sans. Normally he didn’t condone such things as forts, but it seemed he decided it was needed as he finished putting up the last pole and securing the blanket onto it.

Sans moved down off the ladder as he took your hand in his making you blush “My Queen do you like the fort?” he asked seeming to be shy all of a sudden as his cheeks glowed an indigo color.   
Smiling you hugged him close missing the fact that his cheeks just got a darker shade of indigo. “I love Sans.” You had noticed the nickname change. Before it had been human, followed by messy human, then your name, and now his queen. You couldn’t keep up. 

Sans hugged you back he could feel his magic rushing into his bone cheeks as he got this close and stars you smell great. You smelled of spring and cherry blossoms. Once you let go he inwardly groaned wanting your warmth back against him. The electrical jolt that moved through his bones. This must be what made Rus want to cling to you so much.

Watching as you grabbed out your phone as you sat down next to Rus who held both your daughter and wrapped an arm around your shoulder casually he almost hit himself, because he knew he was taking things so slow. Meanwhile his brother moved so damn fast. Inwardly sighing he decided to sit down next to you and as Ry crawled up into your lap and drug with him the biggest blanket he got his little hands on. Putting everyone under the blanket to share. 

Yes, Sans could definitely get used to this. He wanted this. You, your kids, his brother, everyone happy. 

He listened as you put in the order and wondered at what point had you become such a fixture in their lives? When had you found out his favorite pasta dish, or how much he loved spicy foods? 

That night you all ate pizza, watched movies; mostly Disney cause of the kids; and fell asleep on the cough. You cuddled into Rus’ side, while Ry and Kree were spread out on all three laps and Sans cuddled up into you. 

/ / 

The next night you were busy getting ready for work, Sans and Rus deciding to watch over the kids for you. Sans having come home earlier from his own work and Rus doing whatever Rus did to earn money. You were on your way getting ready for work when Sans had come by to offer to babysit. 

Smiling as you nodded while buttoning up the last buttons of your work shirt. 

Sans tried not to look, really, he didn’t. But he’d seen your cleavage anyway and blushed from it. Turning away trying to still be a gentleman. But stars you were gorgeous. After you went to work, and the kids were with the skelebros at their house is when you got a call hours later while dodging the slimey Managers son who was once again hot on your tail trying to get you to do anything with him. 

“Sweetie… are you aware that our house is on fire?” Reillyn asked and you heard sirens and police cars next to her. She hadn’t text you to let you know she was back in town. But… your house was on fire… 

“Wh… what?” you asked going into denial type mode. 

/ / 

Rei had come home finally, but her phone had died and just as she was pulling up is when she saw the fire break out and a car driving away with no damn plate making it harder to track. “Fuck.” She yelled as she almost went into a panic over the whole thing. Thankfully a short skeleton had been just walking outside of his house next to yours taking out a bag of trash. 

Frantically she ran over making the skeleton frown at her. 

But when he saw the fire his eye lights went wide. It was already spreading fast. “I need to call Nilah; and my phone is dead can I please use your phone?” 

If she hadn’t said your name, he probably would have though she did it. But she knew you, called you by name. He handed over the phone as she punched in the number from memory. Once you answered she calmly as she could started talking “Sweetie…are you aware that our house is on fire?” She asked making Sans cock his head a bit. He took in the words “our house, and sweetie”. Obviously she knew you. He moved her into his own house as he informed Rus of what was going on. 

/ / 

Before you could process what was happening Rus had ported right to your work “Darlin’ your roommate is home, your house is on fire, s’time ta go.” 

You didn’t care as you heard your manager say you were fired, you only thought of the fact that you house was on fire, that everything your kids had was on fire. 

Porting home the fire trucks were there and so was the police. Reillyn giving her statement as was Sans. It was a long night, and you were exhausted already from work, and even more exhausted now. There went your house. At least your children were safe. At least you and Rei were safe. 

“Darlin’ you and your roommate are stayin’ tha night wit us.” You heard Rus say as Rei hugged you tight after being let go. Sans moved over after his statement. The police coming over to ask you questions. The thing you could think of was that you had no clue who did this. But then Rei asked a question that made you give pause. “Did you get into a fight with IT”? she asked looking at you before her eyes glanced over to the skeletal monsters. 

Oh, shit “Yes, actually my ex-husband had seen a date night of mine and called me yesterday morning yelling at me.” You explained. 

You answered all the questions asked of you and in the process missed the looks Sans and Rus shot at each other. Not noticing that Rei had immediately put on a mask; the one person she hated in all the world was your ex. 

After they let you go you and Rei walked back to Sans and Rus’ house as they set you both up in their own home. You decided to sleep in the room with Rei much to Sans and Rus’ displeasure. But you wanted to catch up with your friend and cry over well everything. You had even lost your job. 

You two talking in the bedroom well into the early morning hours. You wished it had been a happy day to greet your one best friend back into town; sadly, you two had to discuss about how to get your kids stuff back. She cared about the more sentimental items as you did. Those couldn’t be brought back or bought back. Eventually you both fell asleep.


	10. The End isn't a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a dream, you live a happy life of peace.

As the months dragged on things changed. You went to court over being fired and won the case thanks to Sans and small part to Reillyn; your best friend. Sans and Russ didn't kick you, the kids, or even Rei out. Actually inviting her to live with you all. You had said yes to Rus and Sans, and Rei couldn't have been happier for you. The police never did find out who burned down your house, but at the same time you already had a sneaking suspicion of whom had done it. 

Your life wasn't working anymore, between Russ and Sans you didn't have to get a job, though you did. You liked to create so they got you everything you needed to do whatever you wanted to do and create you did. You sold your wares online and got a decent flow of cash for it. Happy, finally happy. Russ' Messy Milf, and Sans' dark Queen. Raising your children with monsters did great for Kyrstah, she grew up as an instoppable woman of high self esteem. Her mind sharp, her mouth even more deadly than her mind. Rylan grew up successful and very smart. You couldn't have been prouder. 

Rei finally started up her own business, a nightclub; that got a lot of monster clients and human ones as well. She even became business partners with Muffet. The two hooking up together eventually and have little monster hybrid children of their own. You were their Godmother. 

Yes, it was happy days from there on out. And a story that comes to a beautiful end.


End file.
